Network enabled digital video cameras are today used in various applications. They may for instance be used in applications such as security surveillance and remote monitoring.
In order to allow preview of the view from a network enabled digital video camera, it is generally provided with an analog output for connecting a display for preview. This enables a simple and robust way of viewing the video from the camera on site during installation for checking camera settings, e.g., field of view and focus. The analog connector enables the analog video signal to be transmitted into a video preview device via a coaxial cable, for example, without the need of any additional devices. Though, one drawback with using the analog connector together with a coaxial cable, for example, is that it may be difficult to remove the coaxial cable from the analog connector without adjusting the position of the camera.
However, for a modern digital network camera with internal image compression, image processing and Ethernet compatibility there is no direct need to have an analog video output connector, except for enabling preview of the captured video at the camera site and using an analog display. In fact cameras of today are becoming smaller and smaller and thereby limiting the number of ports that the camera may carry. Thus, additional connectors result in bulky designs and non-discrete installations. Another problem is that with increasing number of connectors the camera become more vulnerable to water, it is hard to make the connectors water resistant. However, by removing the analog output the possibility of previewing the view of the networked digital video camera in a simple way is also removed.
The preview of the view from a network enabled digital video camera can be provided by means of a video preview device, communicating with the camera over the network. The video preview device can then be positioned close to the installation site of the camera and modifications on the installation can be monitored. The communication over the network is normally performed using a communication protocol, e.g., the TCP/IP communication protocol. However, although the TCP/IP communication protocol have a lot of advantages, it adds in complexity and additional devices. Thus, data receivers, decoders and a network socket close to the camera installation site would be needed in order to view the video from the camera on the video preview device during installation.
Thus, a problem with today's network cameras, without analog output connector, is the lack of simple tools for adjustments during installation of the camera (e.g., field of view and focus).